No One Understands Me
by Juliet Spree
Summary: A few chapters from Mary Shelley's classic novel Frankenstein. I wrote the chapters from the monster's point of view. Enjoy! I love this story!
1. Chapter 1

From what I have observed in my three years on this Earth, I have come to the conclusion that all mankind is in a constant struggle for happiness. I had followed my creator through this country and he never appeared to be satisfied. I connected with him in that I was always searching also. I needed to find out who I was; where I should be going. I spent my life alone, not knowing why. Everyone else has acquaintances and I got my only joy from watching others interact.

My creator has taken lodge at a vacant hut on this island. It looked as if it had not been occupied in almost thirty years. The outside was weathered and falling apart. As to the inside I cannot give an account. In order to see it I would have had to make my presence known to Frankenstein, and I couldn't do that.

While Frankenstein worked at creating my partner, I would often walk along the rocky beaches of the countryside. Once again I journeyed to the beach. I found the scene of the jagged rocks to constantly be a catalyst to a long thought process of me, life, and a lot more. Those rocks were surrounded by tons of other rocks, plants, sand and more. The waves were constantly washing up on the rocks; engulfing them, then receding back just to engulf them again. The rocks never moved. They just let the water rub them and make them smooth. This process gave a calm aura for my soul to rest its' thoughts upon. It became a guideline to me thinking that humans must relate to those rocks. Life's trials were like the waves that constantly consume those rocks and we, or humans, must have been the rocks. I had heard through the lessons being taught to Safie that what doesn't kill one only makes one stronger. This theory was proven to me throughout the time that I watched the process of the waves smoothing out the rough spots on the rocks.

I made my way back to Frankenstein's hut. I heard glass clanking together, the low buzzing of tools and currents. I knew he was working on the version of a female monster. I wished I had the knowledge Frankenstein had. To create life is a power beyond mankind and I longed to be a master of this inconceivable art form. Frankenstein's labors had become noticeably advanced since he had created me. I knew this would be the case, and I knew that another would be easy for him to create.

I must admit; the reasons for me wanting another monster were selfish ones indeed. Through watching the family in the cottage I heard so many stories of people like unto myself who were on a journey to discover who they really were and what purpose they were to fulfill in this life. But there was one difference between these stories and I. In the stories they always had someone to help them on this journey. In my life story I was alone and I longed for a partner to help me discover my role in the world and I would help her as well.

I could read the emotion on Frankenstein's face like one can know the smell of a rose. He was troubled, distraught, even discouraged. I knew my request for another fiend like unto myself had caused him these feelings, but I did not feel remorse for it. Adam's creator gave him Eve and even though I was a monster and inhuman in human's eyes, I deserved my own Eve. Victor Frankenstein, _my_ creator, owed this to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat again on the edge of the water next to the rocks. The moon shone down across the water; highlighting the inconsistencies in its path. Then something caught my eye. It did not look like a part of the natural world but a creation of mankind. As I watched this object bob up and down to the rhythm of the water, I tried to come to a conclusion of what it was. It finally drew within my reach, and as I leaned down to grab it from where it had caught on the shore I came to the realization of what this thing was: it was a piece of the female monster Frankenstein was supposed to be creating. I was instantly filled with rage and felt a wave of heat rush though my veins slowly and painfully. I knew it was no longer an option to stay silent. I squeezed the arm to release my anger in silence and the mechanics of the body part were crushed to pieces. I let the pieces scatter from my grasp as I marched towards the hut. When I finally reached some fifty yards from the house, I was steadfast and immovable as I looked into the window at Frankenstein, contemplating and gathering the words I would say to him. Unexpectedly he made eye contact with me and I say his head hang in regret. I knew what feeling he was portraying and I quickly moved down the hill. I didn't even bother to knock; I just made my way into the hut.

Frankenstein's head still hung low. I snarled then spoke in a repressed voice. "You have destroyed the work which you began; what is it that you intend? Do you dare to break your promise? I have endured toil and misery: I left Switzerland with you; I crept along the shores of the Rhine, among its willow islands, and over the summits of its hills. I have dwelt many months in the heaths of England, and among the deserts of Scotland. I have endured incalculable fatigue, and cold, and hunger; do you dare to destroy my hopes?"

Frankenstein finally looked in my direction. "Begone! I do break my promise; never will I create another like yourself, equal in deformity and wickedness."

I did not raise my voice again, but rather hissed through my teeth. Frankenstein had at that moment decided the future for himself and his friends. "Slave, I before reasoned with you, but you have proved yourself unworthy of my condescension. Remember that I have power; you believe yourself miserable, but I can make you so wretched that the light of day will be hateful to you." I paused to give him a last chance to change his mind. He did not respond, so I continued. "You are my creator, but I am your master;-obey!"

"The hour of my irresolution is past, and the period of your power is arrived. Your threats cannot move me to do an act of wickedness; but they confirm me in a determination of not creating you a companion in vice. Shall I, in cool blood, set loose upon the earth a daemon whose delight is in death and wretchedness? Begone! I am firm, and your words will only exasperate my rage."

I was not upset at the words he had spoken earlier, but his last sentence infuriated me. He had no right to have rage. He was determined, and I gnashed my teeth to reveal my dissatisfaction with him. "Man! You may hate; but beware! Your hours will pass in dread and misery, and soon the bolt will fall which must ravish from you your happiness forever." I spoke concerning my hate for my life and then continued. "I may die; but first you, my tyrant and tormentor, shall curse the sun that gazes on your misery. Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful. I will watch with the wiliness of a snake, that I may sting with its venom. Man, you shall repent of the injuries you inflict."

"Devil, cease; and do not poison the air with these sounds of malice. I have declared my resolution to you, and I am no coward to bend beneath words. Leave me; I am inexorable."

I laughed at the fact that I knew his outcome and he did not. "It is well. I go; but remember, I shall be with you on your wedding-night."

I stormed out the entry to the hut. I was full of fury as I drug my boat up the hill. He had promised me! He had said he would create a bride for me and he had broken his promise. I was dependent upon the creation of a female. I thought it would help me find the answer to who I was. As I climbed into my boat and began the next chapter in _my_ story, I realized the answer had been in front of me all along: I was meant to be the villain in my story. I thought I had a greater purpose on this Earth, but I was wrong. I found that I was tired of all the limits and rules mankind expects one to abide by when they themselves don't abide by these regulations. The Earth is made up of hypocrites, and by becoming the villain at least I play by the rules that I make. If people wouldn't accept me for whom I was, then I would put them in their place. I had to be the villain of the story; there was no other sensible choice.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey on the boat was long. As I rowed towards the next town, I had time to think up my first evil deed. I recalled that the name of the man Frankenstein ventured with was Henry Clerval. He, by default, became my target. I knew the relationship between Clerval and Frankenstein was dear to Frankenstein's heart.

I recalled at that time the horrible accident I had of killing William. I did not know what I was doing as it was being done, but I did strangle to poor innocent child to death. My mind was naïve then, but I knew from experience this would be the perfect way to kill off Clerval.

Through the mist of the salty waters I saw the candle lit cottages of the town. I knew that was the town Henry Clerval must be lodged in. It was a dark night with fog that restricted ones vision greatly. My boat bumped the dock, and the dock mate tied up my boat. "Cynical weather a bruin', isn't it?" asked the ship mate.

I simply responded with a grunt. Then I made my inquiry after Clerval.

"Ah, Clerval 'eh? Henry Clerval: he is lodgin' at Mrs. Hanks place: up the road about three quarter mile. The only place with music still filling the rooms." The man went back to fiddling with some contents in a box.

"Thank you," I replied. I then rapidly walked in the direction the man told me. Sooner than I had expected, I reached the location of Henry Clerval's residency. I knew it by the description the man gave of music exuding from the place. I stood outside the home for a few moments. Then the door opened, and the fog around the house practically dissipated. I saw a stout woman talking to a fit young man.

"Now Henry, be careful. The streets are _dangerous_ this time of night!"

"Thank you Mrs. Hanks. I _will_ be careful, and will be home in approximately three hours." The young man kissed the lady on the top of the head and trotted down the steps out onto the road. I knew this Henry was the Henry Clerval I was looking for.

I wasted no time. I approached him immediately. "Henry Clerval?" I asked.

"In the flesh," he responded. He seemed as if he was in a world full of beauty and love, as he didn't seem to notice my disfigured voice. "May I assist you in locating something? Although I am a visitor, I know these streets quite well."

I did not have time for the foolishness Clerval was heaving upon me. I grabbed him by the shoulders. He then snapped out of his clouded state. I spoke quickly and to the point. "I know that you are involved with a beast who calls himself Frankenstein, are you not?" Clerval nodded in agreement. "By associating your name with this man, the man who created me, you have sealed your own destiny." With these words, I stepped under a street lamp nearby to reveal my hideous features. Clerval's face twisted in horror, and with that I grasped his neck and squeezed until I felt his body become lifeless. I dropped him to the ground, and turned around to walk back towards the dock.

I remember the exact feeling I had when I strangled William. Regret, sorrow, ill. I had killed Clerval the same way, and yet I was numb to all these emotions. I felt nothing but the mist resetting itself on my being.

I reached the dock where my boat had been tied. The dock mate was nowhere in sight. I took it upon myself to untie my own boat. I then set sail back down the body of water. I did not have a plan. I did not have remorse. I did not feel any emotion. I did not take time to think of any consequences to my actions. I only thought of my next target: Elizabeth.


End file.
